Time Travel, Oh Merlin!
by Cathie Cathie
Summary: Next Generation. Some of the Children from the next generation, and my OC Rosalyn Black, 'accidently' travel back in time to the summer before Harry's fifth year. What happens when you mix Sirius' granddaughter, James' grandchildren, Remus' son, the original Marauders and the Weasley twins? Time Travel. JSPxOC TRLxVW
1. Teddy Lupin's Accidents

**AN: Please tell me what you think. I'm only young and this is the first fanfiction that I have posted. So please...**

* * *

Time-Travel? Oh Merlin!

Chapter 1: Teddy Lupin's Accidents

Rosalynda Black carefully walked across the porch and into the Potter Manor, they, Harry and Ginny Potter had been very nice to let her even a foot into it. James, some of the Weasleys; Roxanne and Fred, Teddy and herself were dubbed the Golden Marauders. They were the cause of many grey hairs of the people in the teaching industry, Hogwarts, and Ministry.

Potter, Black, Lupin and the Weasleys were once again prowling through Hogwarts. Although Teddy had already graduated, it didn't matter, it still counted.

She had once heard her Headmistress McGonagoll complain to one of the old Headmasters', Professor Dumbledore's portrait, "Albus, I swear to Merlin that those children were created to torture me. I simply can't live through _another_ generation of Black, Lupin, Potters, _and_ Weasleys! I was lucky enough to last through their ancestors! But together, I don't think the school will be standing by the time they graduate!"

The portrait had in turn chuckled and said something; 'that they had everything their parents had not; after all, they weren't in wartime, so why don't you let them carry on and bring smiles to our faces?'

Now, Rosalyn was not normally a very vain girl, but she knew she was pretty, in that ethereal, otherworldly beauty. Somewhere along the line, there were Veela in her bloodline, her mothers', and for some reason, she had inherited the Pure-Blood Veela trait. Fleur Weasley, nee Delacour, had helped her through a lot of the process, so that in turn made her very good friends with the Delacour-Weasleys: Victoire, Dominique and Louis.

Rosalyn had thick, glossy black hair that was waved around her shoulders and ears. The odd coloured grey eyes that had a bluish or slightly greenish tint that changed in turn with her moods and Metamorphic talent. Her tall, willowy and slender curved figure, long, thin fingers. Her sweetheart face shape with almond shaped eyes and naturally light pink coloured lips. She and Teddy both had the Metamorphic gene from the Blacks, and while he changed his hair colour just for the sake of it, she used it to tone down her Veela features, pranks and to make her different. Who wanted to always to have the same hair colour, and look so insanely beautiful that made men flock to you like wolves to their meat?

She wore her favourite sunny yellow spaghetti-strapped sun-dress and white, slightly heeled sandals which had a sparkly white flower on it, and a pair of large black sunglasses with the word Black engraved in gold. Her tan leather messenger bag, which was charmed with the spell that made the insides bigger than what it looked like on the outside, it held her broomstick, some clothes, shoes, money (both Muggle and Magical), just in case something happened. Also some clothes for the boys. She often wondered what life would be without her friends. 'And boy,' she then always would think. 'Wouldn't life be boring…'

* * *

James Sirius Potter and some of large family were waiting impatiently for their family friend, Rosalynda Black, but she really, really didn't like anyone calling her that, so it was either, Rosalyn, Rosa or Lynn. They all heard her shoes clicking on the well worn path that lead to their 'secret' hideout in Potter Manor.

That day, they all were waiting for her to allow access to Grimmauld Place, the home to which had housed many centuries of Blacks. Rosalyn had wanted to show the something she had found in the house earlier on in the week and wanted their _expertise_.

His father had been the sole heir to the Blacks at the time, and had been given all rights and privileges of a Black, so, of course that meant pretty much everything that was signed in Lord Black was hers. He had told Rosalyn that the name only came her Grandfather, Sirius Black, because he didn't have any 'known' heirs. Therefore, it was all her since really, she was the Black heir.

When Rosalyn arrived, every one made for the fireplace as she wrote down some runes to allow them access. There had been an wierd explosion of magic a few months earlier that made it close to impossible to gain entry to Grimmauld Place. They all turned to it and said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

They all came to a stop just outside of the door. Number 12 looked a lot better than it had during the nineties as they had been told, Harry had done a lot of redecoration, but they still haven't finished all of it, he had stopped by the time James Sirius was born as to live in the Potter Manor.

As it was now Rosalyn's property, Harry gave her all controls of the decor. The entrance hall was now painted in a white that changed to other very pale colours every day. In fact, that was one of Rosalyn's favourite parts of her home, the magical part of it with a nice blend of Muggle things.

It had a mahogany brown floor boards, the doors no longer had handles with snakes, but now, rather normal silver with ivy moving, swaying in what seemed to in the wind and other things that didn't have a deemed _house_, there was all sorts of different rooms. Some had a combination of green and silver - to honour the house of Slytherin, blue and bronze in some rooms to represent Ravenclaw, yellow and black for Hufflepuffs, and generally most of the rooms were in Gryffindor red and gold, or neutral colours. Black, white, cream, grey, brown.

That was when James saw a clear crystal blue vase with flowers and ivy twisting around the base and upwards to the top, which had flared out with large lilies. He moved forward, his fingertips inches away from the vase…

"Don't touch it James!" Rosalyn shouted out. He stopped a few mere inches away from the neck of the vase, but Teddy Lupin tripped and banged into James, causing his fingertips to brush against it. As that happened, time seemed to stop, then in a flash of blue-white, everyone disappeared.

To another time.

To another place where everyone was suspicious of everyone.

To a time of war.

To a time that held one of the greatest wizarding wars.

To the time where almost everyone had lost someone to Charon.

Where nearly everyone was dead...

At least in their _time_.

They were now in the Nineteen Nineties.

They had travelled through time…

To the second Blood War...

* * *

**Incase you didn't know Charon was the ferryman who brought the dead to the Underworld (Hades) to be judged in Greek Mythology.**

**Please tell me what you think and ideas for pranks, I'll be needing them! *Begging on the knees with the cutest pout and puppy dog eyes* You can't betray me!**


	2. Greetings Stranger!

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to update. I never got the chance to do it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time, so Harry Potter and their Wizarding World belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling. Just not my beautiful Rosalynda Nymphadora Black. J. K. Rowling was just so uncool, she didn't have a little baby Sirius! It is unjust!**

**_Italics_ - People's thoughts**

**cola-snow44: Thank you for being my very first _ever_ reviewer, I grant you to choose some other people to join my lovely bunch of people in the past - or future, if they are OC's some information on them and what they look like. Thanks for the ideas, I can see if I can make it happen. So... Please enjoy...**

**(Curtains are opening)**

* * *

Time-Travel? Oh Merlin!

Chapter 2: Greetings Stranger! and How the Hell Did We Get Here?

As they disappeared, they rose up in the air slightly. When they reappeared they were dropped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. All apart from Lily Luna Potter, whose fire red hair and green demon cat eyes that seemed to terrify everyone, began yelling at James, "Did you have to touch it James, I mean for Merlin's sake does the fact that despite the house was, I mean is being redecorated, or maybe perhaps that the house was a home for Dark Wizards, though mainly Witches that it meant it just could've been _dangerous_, Rosa told you not to touch it too!"

"I didn't touch it! Teddy tripped into me, why aren't you yelling at _him_? And what the hell happened to the house and why is there a portrait on the wall? I don't think there had been a portrait there since…" He said trailing off towards the end.

"No there hasn't been one since Dad lived here, and that was in the Nineteen Nineties…" Catching James line of thought, Lily hoped that James was wrong. _As usual… Because then life would be a lot easier and easier to manage if it wasn't a roller coaster._

"Umm. Up there, James, could you help me up? I think I twisted my ankle," Rosalyn quietly told James as he offered his hand to help her up. As she stood up she wobbly stood, gasping, her face turning pale then leaned heavily on James, her hair turning white blonde in pain, the resemblance between her and the Malfoy's were striking. As she did so, he moved his left hand to her waist to hold her closer and stop her from falling over.

"Scum! They dare besmirch the House of my Fathers' with their filthy mudblood presence!" The portrait wailed. An old lady in black stood there with greying hair in a servere bun with what could have been an attractive body in her younger days. _Maybe in the Nineteen Thirties..._ "Filthy blood in my pure house!"

"Shut up! I don't care, and this is my house! I am not scum and most definitely not a muggle-born, Great-Grandmother. If you must know we're all purebloods, first generation and I happen to come from a very old Pureblood family!" Rosalyn began tiredly, her brain seemingly began to bounce inside of her head giving her an enormous headache, then finished haughtily, "So, if I were _you_ I'd shut the hell up!"

She trailed of when she saw the people from the past pointing their wands at _her_ friends, _her_ family whom she didn't know was there. She saw Nymphadora Lupin, nee Tonks, her best friend's mother. Some nights when she couldn't think, she would imagin meeting her, War Heroine, best friends' mum. She often felt that if they were alive, would they approve of her? She had seen it before with Al and Scorpius, but in the end, their parents had overcome their differences and had actually become friends. _But still, they are family._

Then there was the person Harry would tell stories about, to her and James, her _grandfather_ and his _namesake_ to them, mostly second hand and not many, but it was still everything to her and James.

It was and still is one of the men the _Wizarding Worlds' Saviour _had admired, Sirius Orion Black. It was_ him_ that made sure that Rosalyn worked so hard on the Wizenmagot to insure that everyone was innocent until proven. It was _him_ that made her work so hard. _Him_ who made her want to make the Wizarding World a better place for everyone. It wasn't her parents that Rosalyn wanted to make proud, it was _him_, her grandfather, the ex-convict, Sirius Black. Everything she worked hard for was for _him_. _And Merlin damn it, he standing infront of me..._

James felt Rosalyn lean heavier on his side making him tighten his hands around her body; he looked up to see…

* * *

***~~… Kitchen …~~***

_"He's not your son!" Argued Sirius, indignantly._

_"He's as good as!"_

_"Well he's my godson!"_

_"Oh yes," Said Molly, sarcasm lacing her tone, "And you were the one looking after him for the past five years - not held in a criminal facility -"_

Suddenly, there was a big bang, and what heard like people muttering and groaning. All of the Order members silently and cautiously made way into the hallway not at all expecting the sight that they saw. There were about 10 - maybe more - children in rather odd positions. A boy was rubbing his short turquoise hair, a younger looking girl with rather bushy ginger-brown hair was lying on his lap diagonally, and two people with dark brown hair that had odd stands of ginger in it were sitting on top of a boy with a dark messy mop of hair and a girl with silvery blonde hair. There were three other people, one with fire red hair that was waving a bout, looking slightly like Medusa several of the Order Members thought. The boy was tall, lean with a mess of black hair that had a bit of auburn tint in the sunlight that came through the small window in the front door. A girl that looked a lot like the age of the young boy was sitting on the floor with her ankle in her hands looking on in pain and wry amusement on her face as if she had seen this often.

_Just like Sirius' face, the expression almost identical as James and Lily would begin to fight; like in their school days. _Remus kicked the thought out of his head as soon as it entered, _in from one ear and through the other, what would my old students say?_

"I didn't touch it! Teddy tripped into me, why aren't you yelling at _him_? And what the hell happened to the house and why is there a portrait on the wall? I don't think there had been a portrait there since…"The boy said defensively moving his hands in front of him in a placating geasture.

"No there hasn't been one since Dad lived here, and that was in the Nineteen Nineties…" The girl trailed off, an what the hell were they talking about, _the Nineteen Nineties_,_ weren't they all?_

They stood in silence as the saw the young ebony haired girl on the floor shout at the portrait of Mrs Black, Sirius' mother. Sirius was almost dancing in glee as he saw his mother being put down so badly, her shamed face red as one of the Weasley's hair. _Burrnn... Baby burrnn..._

"Merlin, you Blacks have such nice voices, your Great-Grandmother and yourself, a person could go deaf!" James exclaimed to himself, obviously not thinking that anyone heard him, but thought differently once he saw Rosa's glare and turned his head away while holding Rosa protectively to his side. "Sorry, Rosa."

"Who are you and what are you doing here, Death Eaters?" Mad-Eye Moody snarled.

The unknown children froze than a cacophony broke out as soon as the word Death Eaters past Mad-Eye's lips.

"Deatheaters! My father would drown me a few inches from being drowned, set fire onto me, cut my left arm off, and _the__n _disown me after killing me, of course! I'm scared of only thinking of it!" Scorpius Malfoy scoffed indignantly. _What would his father do... Nah, he'd do so much worse that I would still be begging for death while I'm dead and decomposed into the air. _He shived violently, _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, don't think of any baadd things._

"I would kill myself if I was a Deatheater! I would never join anyone who killed my Grandfather! Who cares if the rest of the family did? But I would never, never, never!" Rosa shook her head, mortified, her head aching through the heavy movements. _Her_, _join the Death__ E__aters_! _The same group of people that killed her beloved, but unknown - maybe not at the end of this - Grandfather. Who cares if most of the others in the family were. Even if her Cousin Bellateix was family. And if she could do that, why couldn't Teddy's parents?_

"Mom and dad would come back from their graves if I ever even _thought_ of it. They would kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me again. I'd rather stay on the earth side of the world, as in not dead and in heaven. Though-" Teddy told them, frowning here then murmuring, "Though if I was a Deatheater, wouldn't I be in hell?" _Joining the very people that had his parents given up their lives for. Joining the people that had killed them._

"That's the worst insult I have ever heard of, Deatheaters! The Wizarding Worlds Hero daughter, a Deatheater?" Lily laughed, sounding rather hysterical. "Deatheater, me? Poor, little innocent _me_?" _Pah! Harry Potter's only daughter join Death Eaters! Join the group that were the servants of the person that had killed James and Lily Potter, her Grandparents, the parents my Daddy never met, the parents-in-laws that Mummy would never get the approval of. And it was and is and always be because of Voldie-Rottie and his Merry Band of Merry Men. And wo_man_. _

A girl at the back scoffed quietly, Roxanne Angelina Weasley, "_Her_, innocent? I'd be a Werewolf-Vampire-Veela-House Elf Hybrid before thinking of calling her _innocent_? Have you ever felt her beating a Bludger at you? And her swearing when Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are out of earshot! They would have to wash her mouth out so bad that the taste wouldn't come out for a dozen years!" _Even if Lily-kins wasn't a Beater by any means, she had a hard throw. Ohh, all the broken bones and bruises I got because of that nasty little minx... But cute all the same, if it could keep the boys off her... Hmm, a definate advantage._

The people from the people were shocked at the words these children said, the boy that looked suspiciously like a Malfoy, saying that his _father_ would kill him if he joined the Dark Lord. Parents coming back from the grave and killing them, just the thought of it. That last said as if it was merely a joke,

"Well Barty Crouch Jr. joined the Deatheaters, and his father was the head of the DML. Wasn't he?" Moody barked. "Tell us how you got here first before I attack and ask questions later!"

Rosa looked at the people from the past and the future from her safe cocoon of James' arms, then gulping slightly, she said, "Jeesh, calm down... How to say this; you see, we-kinda. No, it's Jamie's fault. Oh my Merlin, we're from - oh, Padfoot's antlers -" Her lips quirking upwards at Harry's and Sirius' face when she swore, she herself could never always stop smiling or laughing when she got the picture in her head! _Padfoot's Antlers_! "We're from the future!"

* * *

**AN: I have to rewrite this Authors Notes because my saving was faulty. Please review, even if it is to only tell me that I absolutely suck! Pwetty, pwetty pwease with a cherry on the top? Pwetty pwease...**


End file.
